Talk:High Council
Untitled Why the hell are Orkr 'Euqudee and Cysh 'Kynasamee ? it says they're members i've neva heared of them. Shuldd we get rid of them or were their names mentioned in a novel. :I have no idea who these so-called councilors are, I'm not even sure why Dount's fanfic character is there. I figure since there is nothing written about these two characters, there is no reason to keep them here. KILL THE RED! Peace. Contact me · · James-001 · · '' '' 06:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::That same guy just readded them! I would also like to point out about what they said about Fanfics and new people thinking the stuff in it is real! Removed Councilors The following have been removed until sources can be provided. *Shch 'Nodotee *Orkr 'Euqude *Cysh 'Kynasamee :Theve been readded Sub-Sections the subgroups on the subgroups of the High Council are here - the Council of Concordance, the Council of Deed and Doctrine, and the Ministry of Tranquility. Some information on them should be put in, and i'm going to try. Kora 'Morhekee 04:05, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Conflicting Info On this page, it says that The Council ofConcert represents all covenant Races, however in other articles it states that it only represents the lower castes. Which is it? KamakaziSparow 18:50, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Which order? This subject may not trouble some, but it's been bothering me a bit. Recently, SFH made an edit to this article which I am in conflict with. He changed this part of the article: : "and was headed by a triumvirate known as the High Prophets or Hierarchs." To the following: : "and was headed by a triumvirate known as the Hierarchs or High Prophets." This changing in order has me questioning the validity of this edit. The reason for my concern is as follows; should the title of "Hierarchs" be mentioned first, because it is the official title of the triumvirate, or should "High Prophets" be mentioned first, because it is the more known of the two, and more understandable to the general reader? I can't decide which supersedes which. [[User:Kurt - O51|'Sierra']][[User talk:Kurt - O51|-'051']] 07:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was just going by the article name. High Prophets redirects to Hierarchs, and it is the official title, so that made sense to me. In fact, if I recall, Hierarch was mentioned before High Prophet was in Halo 2. If it's that confusing, you can change it back. -- SFH 17:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I hadn't thought about the Article name. Hm, you're right, my paranoia was for nothing, thanks for responding. And now I do remember Thel 'Vadamee referring to the Hierarchs as "Noble Hierarchs" during his trial in front of the High Council. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Sierra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'051']] 18:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Locked Up Now I understand that this page was locked to IPs to stop some IP vandal(s). But, uh, it's been three years, I think it can come off now and those IPs won't be much of a problem. Anywho, it's just a thought. - Halopediaman 08:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC)